


Fine

by discountsatanism



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: ADHD, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, me??? writing about SETH??? who could've predicted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountsatanism/pseuds/discountsatanism
Summary: Seth was doing fine.





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> this is to lower everyone's expectations a bit after my last fic

Seth was doing _fine._ He was fine. It was fine.

He had friends he had hobbies it was fine it was fine he was _happy._

And maybe sometimes when his leg was bouncing up and down in detention he felt like things could be better and why not and what was wrong with him but it was fine it was fine he was fine.

He doesn’t know if it was better then doesn’t know if it’s better now doesn’t know if he’s fine is he fine is he happy?

Is this happy is this fine is this what good _is_?


End file.
